


【To阿琛|L月】锁链

by Aloof_Alicante



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloof_Alicante/pseuds/Aloof_Alicante
Summary: 失去基拉记忆的夜神月和L之间，有可能建立信任吗？





	【To阿琛|L月】锁链

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to 阿琛♡ 希望你能考上目标院校！  
> 未完待续

月汗涔涔地从一场光怪陆离的梦中醒来。他来不及反思自己为何做了春梦而且对象还是某怪胎，赶紧摸向大腿附近的床单……糟糕，似乎湿了。怎么办，龙崎和自己被锁在一起，怎么在不被他发现的情况下换掉床单——

等等。月猛地摁下落地灯开关。灯光大亮，明晃晃地照着另一端空落落的手铐。

龙崎……放弃和他锁在一起了？

这在眼下几乎和指南针朝向北一样魔幻，月开始怀疑自己是不是陷进了一个梦中梦，他掐了把自己尚还有些粘腻的大腿——好痛，是真的。

L是不是突然得去办什么紧急的事，但又不能带上自己？月看了看时钟，尚是凌晨三点。他起身走向卧室门转动把柄——开不了，门被反锁了。看来果真如此，L估摸着他会一觉睡到早上七点，便把他锁在房里解开手铐自己出去了。

那么L估计在早上才会回来。不管L是出去干什么了，对月而言都幸运无比，因为这意味着他有四个小时的时间可以处理这该死的床单。

哦，这该死的有关龙崎的春梦。月抵着额头陷入一阵焦虑的思考，然而他内心知道这股冲动并非空穴来风。他回忆起前几天早上和L的干架，明明一开始大家都面红耳赤极度不快，结果最后L气喘吁吁地把同样急喘着的自己压倒在地板上宣告了最终胜利后，他苍白的手指滑落，仿佛电影的慢镜头般，缓缓地、一颗颗锁住自己敞开的衣领，不紧不慢的模样简直像是在享受他的胜利奖励似的，而奇怪的是在这仿佛一个世纪漫长的过程中，自己竟没有反抗——或者说忘记了反抗。流淌着晶莹汗珠的起伏肌肤与冰玉般的指尖偶然交错，一开始窜出的是凉意，然而转瞬即逝，取而代之的是从体内猛然升高的不知名的火。月瞧着L帮自己扣上纽扣，正好瞥见L又长又密的眼睫低垂扑闪着，一振翅，便如同洛伦兹的蝴蝶在他的心底掀起惊涛骇浪。

虽然L连衣服都不会穿却会扣纽扣这点至今令月困惑不已，但这并不妨碍莫名情愫不管不顾便在他心中茁壮滋长。L有着绝无仅有、简直与自己是天作之合的大脑，与对方智慧对战的渴求与妄想常常令他震颤激动地发抖。直到最后，对于L灵魂的热望也蔓延烧至了肉体，这大概就是这个春梦的起因。

月感觉L也并不是对他没有意思，只是他们双方都没有想要跨出决定性的一步。月认为对于L来说，和基拉第一嫌疑人搞在一起无疑过于危险——虽然他对L的怀疑嗤之以鼻；而对月自己而言，他的自尊心拒绝任何可能发生的拒绝。平时他都能用成堆的工作压抑住这些麻烦的胡思乱想，但在这样一个孤独地与沾满精子的床单相对的夜晚，思绪的夜仙子便闹腾着出来调皮捣蛋了。

月叹了口气，认命的拖着白床单，失业的锁链也哀声叹气低垂在地板上。月回头看向空落落的锁链，却突然来了种它的象征意义大于实际意义的感觉——只要他和L还被锁在一起，他们两个的关系就是平衡而稳当的，只有怀疑人与被怀疑人的关系，没有确凿的证据，没有鱼死网破，相反的，他们在神降下的灾难前共济一艘诺亚方舟——因为他们被拷在一起，他们在死亡的汪洋里同生共死。

这真的一点都不浪漫，停止奇思怪想吧。月拖着床单走进卫生间，掀开了洗衣机顶。

床单无声掉落至地。

“是你啊月君。晚上好。”L蹲坐在洗衣机直桶里，嘴唇咬着拇指，仰着头一眨不眨盯着月看。

“天呐？！龙崎你半夜呆这种地方是在干吗？”月觉得他不仅没有尖叫出声还能正常说话真是心理素质奇佳——不，只能说是自己已经习惯了龙崎日常的种种异星人行径。

“思考。”龙崎歪了歪头，随即补充道：“更好地思考。”

“可是……为什么要呆在这种地方？”

说实话月十分讨厌L时常冒出的这种怪异举止，倒不是讨厌举止本身，而是这种举止透露着一股子故弄玄虚，让别人禁不住好奇地发问“为什么呀？为什么你要这样做？”然后L就会面无表情实际上心里很高兴地，向可怜又好奇的无知群众怜悯地施舍一个答案，而这种交流主体不对等的对话正是月最讨厌的。一如此刻，孩子气而伟大的L大人宣布道：“准确的说，是「解开和你连在一起的锁链」能让我更好的思考一些问题，而恰巧在这之后我去了趟卫生间，发现洗衣机内部很适合隐藏自己不被打扰思考——虽然现在还是被打扰了。让我猜猜，月君半夜打开洗衣机是想洗什么？”L饶有兴致地歪着头看月，戴上一个人畜无害的笑容。

天知道龙崎露出这种表情到底有没有猜到自己要洗床单的原因，如果——好吧，他认为有55%的几率（他来不及吐槽自己竟用了和龙崎一样的思维方式）龙崎已经猜到了，却还装作一无所知的模样，那很明显是想玩弄他看他出丑。怎么会让你得逞。月在心里轻蔑地哼道，原封不动以牙还牙：“让我猜猜，龙崎半夜躲在洗衣机里是在思考什么？”

“也许，和你活像个从太平间出来披着裹尸单的幽灵站在滚向异世界的洗衣桶前，是出于相同的原因？”龙崎面无表情语出惊人。

“龙崎，我想你在日本的这段调查时间里一定偷了不少的懒看中二漫画吧。”月笑眯眯予以还击。

“不敢不敢，若说中二，我定是比不过面前这位基拉。”

“我不是基拉，都重复了多少遍！”而且我认为基拉不中二，累的要死想赶紧回去睡觉的月懒得把后半句再说出口，和占据了洗衣桶的龙崎进行幼稚无意义的拉锯战简直要让他头痛的扶额——当然他怀疑这是龙崎在故意找茬，好让自己疲倦懈怠没法完美应付问题从而出现纰漏。不能再这样下去了，趁头脑还清醒，快速直奔主题：“龙崎，既然躲在洗衣机里已经失去了意义，你能从那里面出来了吗？

“月君，打扰了别人的思考，难道不应该道歉并接受惩罚吗？”

他差点没气笑出声，看来L是铁定了心要找茬玩儿自己了，很好，现在L猜到在自己身上发生了什么的概率已经上升到了72%，他不想再让L知道自己梦见的是谁，绝对不能在L面前出丑。“坐在洗衣机里根本不符合常情，我都还没让你对我受到惊吓表示道歉。”

“那好吧，在这点我们扯平了。但是呢，” L把头歪向另一边，煞有其事地停顿了一下，直勾勾看着月，随后附赠上一个龙崎式的甜甜微笑：“我就是不想出来。”

“你——”

“站到一边去，你挡住我的阳光了。”

“第一，你把自己类比成古希腊圣贤令人恶心，第二，I'm Light，so why did you say that？”

“抱歉月君，我将你敲定为基拉思考问题太多，反而忘了你本来的名字。”虽然嘴上说着抱歉，L脸上却一点也没有类似的表情，无所谓的样儿简直欠扁至极。

“龙崎，你三句话惹我生气的能力真是日渐增长，你难道就不能信任我哪怕一次？”

“实际上，我解开和你的锁链，坐在这里思考的问题，就是是否要信任你。”L平平的声音通过圆形的洗衣机直桶放大传了出来，带着点不真切。

谈话突然转向严肃反而令月一瞬间无话可说。平时从来只会思考案件的L竟然开始思考起人与人之间的关系，不得不说今天的龙崎有些奇怪——不，是更奇怪了（因为平时就够奇怪）。月沉默，等着L自己说下去。


End file.
